


Есть другие пути

by leoriel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel





	Есть другие пути

Все закончится, как только она перейдет через реку. Это короткий путь.  
От холода мурашки по коже, она прокусывает губу, когда досадно рассаживает о камни безымянный палец. Нога некрасиво распухнет, придется неделю не носить каблуки, а Джексону нравится, как тогда быть?  
«Джексон уехал, а кровь, – утешает себя Лидия, – унесет вниз по течению, зло боится проточной воды».  
Камни скользят под ногами, становится трудно держать равновесие. Если она не выберется на берег, то потеряет сознание. Разобьет при падении голову, придется ходить в бинтах, как Линда из баскетбольной команды, или ей удастся найти поверх удачную шляпку?  
«Все закончится, – сказал ей тот, от кого она убегает, – как только ты закричишь».  
На берегу колыхаются листья папоротника, дурманяще пахнет маками, забытыми на солнце сладостями. Лидия облизывает губы, у помады вкус жженого сахара.  
Стоит добраться до противоположного берега, и все закончится. Она очнется в своей собственной ванной в облаке душистой пены, через пять минут пора будет смывать йогуртовую маску.  
Это обманчивый путь.  
В бегущей воде то появляются, то исчезают лунные блики. Луна сегодня полная, круглая, как блин. Беспокойная. Лес замирает в предчувствии волчьего воя.  
«Волки, – говорил Крис Арджент, – не будут просто так выть. Им нужен сигнал».  
И если Лидия закричит, то приведет их сюда. Голос банши может созывать как живых, так и мертвых, бывают ночи, когда стирается разница между тем и другим.  
Если она переплывет реку – когда Лидия зашла в воду, то та была ей по пояс, сейчас она стоит и цыпочках и ее сносит, ушибленный палец совсем не болит, – то у того, кто завел ее сюда, ничего не получится. До того, как Джексон исчез, они часто плавали наперегонки, а он был капитаном школьной команды. Или можно дождаться, пока тело не утянет под воду, невозможно ведь закричать сквозь толщу воды.  
Это простой путь. Есть и другие.

Она с силой вцепляется в чужое плечо, когда восстает из ледяной ванной. Айзек рядом быстро, немного по-собачьи отряхивается, губы у него такие же синие, как у нее самой. Айзек выглядит гораздо хуже, чем когда-то выглядели Эллисон, Скотт и Стайлз, только на это никто не обращает внимание. Даже Дитон.  
– Стайлз? – Лидия не помнит, что видела, сейчас ей просто нравится чувствовать себя живой. Его судорожное бормотание всегда успокаивает, придает сил.  
– Скоро придет в себя, – поясняет Скотт, передавая полотенце Айзеку. Близнецы вытаскивают Лидию из ванной и помогают накинуть на плечи махровый халат.  
– Стайлз? – требовательно повторяет Лидия, она готова поклясться, что именно его держала недавно за руку, и вертит головой. – Я сделала все правильно?  
– Не совсем, – Диттон разговаривает с ней, как с маленькой, – ты попыталась разодрать себе горло, – Лидия на ощупь порезов не чувствует, только давний, оставленный дараком шрам, – а потом закричала. Просто закричала, ничего сверхъестественного.  
– Как будто тебе очень больно, – вставляет Эллисон.  
– И сказала Стайлзу, что он завтра умрет.


End file.
